As Long As You're There
by 1215rascal
Summary: A multi-chapter songfic that show behind the scenes of Harry's POV and what he can't see. Where we find two of the Golden Trio struggling to show one another how much they care. Ron/Hermione. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hermione's POV**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. The characters are J.K. Rowling's while the song is Glee's.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

_**All my life**_

_**I've waited for the right moment to let you know**_

_**I don't wanna let you go**_

_**But now I realize**_

_**There's just no perfect time**_

_**To confess how you feel**_

_**This much I know is real**_

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror, I was a wreck, my eyes were still red, and swollen, my face flushed and as pale as a sheet.

I spent the whole night crying.

Crying over my failure.

No, it wasn't on a test or my O.W.L.s or anything of that sort.

But I think this failure, was by far the worst of them all.

I've failed to tell Ron Weasley how I felt about him.

Ever since we were in fourth year, I've wanted to tell him so badly. I've wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. I've wanted to tell him that Viktor didn't mean anything, that he was just a sad excuse for a 'Replacement Ron.'

But, after everything Harry went through during the Triwizard Tournament and even the D.A. the year after, I had decided to keep my feelings on hold. I thought I would know when the right moment would come. And when our sixth year started, I had told myself that this was my year. That I would tell Ron how I felt this year before it was too late.

And now, look. He was snogging Lavender Brown.

Though, in all honesty, as much as I was upset it Lavender. As much as I wanted to strangle her and tell her to stay away from Ron, I couldn't be too mad at her.

She had courage. Something I've lacked for years. She was brave enough to go straight to Ron and tell him how she felt about him instead of waiting for the right time to come. Because now, I know that that moment will never come. There is no right or wrong to tell someone you liked them. You just have to go up to them, cross your fingers, blurt it out and hope he feels the same way.

I've been saying that to myself all these years. Yet hear here I was standing in front of a mirror wishing that this wasn't reality.

I tried my best to look as normal as possible. I took a long hot shower (hoping to add some color back into my cheeks), brushed my hair thoroughly, and putting a bit of concealer, just to hide the eye bags.

I walked back to my dorm room, completely ignoring Lavender and grabbed my bag and went straight to the Great Hall hoping that Ron and Harry were still asleep.

The moment I came into the Great Hall the first person to greet me was a girl with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hermione!" she called. I turned to her and forced a smile.

She pulled me into a tight hug. "How are you?" she asked.

I reluctantly let out a giggle. "I'm fine."

"Hermione." She started, "Ron's just being an idiot. He'll come around."

I felt my eyes water and my lips quiver but I refused to cry anymore. I cleared my throat, and shook my head. "No Ginny its fine. Honestly."

"No it's not!" she exclaimed. "You love him!"

I shrugged feeling my eyes prickle once again, "Well, he clearly he doesn't love me that way…"

"Of course he does!" she exclaimed.

"How do you know?" I said in a shaky voice, my tears falling freely down my cheeks.

"Because I do!" she said. "Look, I know Ron, I know that he feels the same way about you! You should see his face when you owled him that you were coming to the Burrow early! His face lit up."

I shook my head, "Things change Ginny."

"NO." she said, "I refuse to accept that."

"It's the truth." I said, "And quite frankly, I don't care about Ron snogging Lavender—"

"That's bullshit Hermione! And you know it!" she said forcefully. She looked into my eyes with great intensity, trying to understand why I had to mask my depression.

"I-I know…" I said.

I walked away from the Great Hall and turned to the Quidditch pitch.

I tried to calm myself, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the cool breeze against my hot, tear-stricken skin. I looked out at the three Quidditch hoops that Ron usually guarded. And before I knew it was huddled on the floor my arms around my knees and letting everything out.

I sat there, my jaw quivering, my hand shaking. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I felt an arm snake around me. I turned to see Ginny once again.

"You still have a chance Hermione." She said to me, as if reading my mind.

I shook my head, "What's the point?" I said, "I'm an idiot!"

"Hermione," she started, "You're the smartest girl in your year! How could you say that?" She said jokingly, trying to cheer me up.

I let out a snort. "I really am! I waited all this time! For years, I thought that I had a future with Ron, that one day he would realize that I was the one for him and he'd come to me and tell me he loved me. For _years_ I've waited for him to say those words, knowing deep down inside that he wouldn't be able to do it. Knowing that I would need to make the first move, but I didn't all because of that stupid fantasy in my head. And now, I know I shouldn't have waited."

"Hermione," said Ginny, "I'll tell you a secret."

She helped me up from my position and looked me straight in the eye. "Do you know why Ron had never told you how he felt?"

"If he ever felt anything at all…" I interrupted.

"He did!" she said, "And he still does. But that's not the point!"

"Fine, why didn't Ron tell me?"

"Because he had the same idea as you!" she said, "He wanted to tell you. He really did! But he just couldn't find the perfect time!"

I scoffed. "_Perfect._" I said, "I'm never going to look at that word the same ever again."

"I told him you know." She said, "I told him you wouldn't care how he told you. As long as he did, but, he didn't listen. "

_I wouldn't have either._ I thought, there just wasn't time.

But now I knew that was wrong.

All those times we were together in the Burrow before Harry arrived or when we were the Grimmirauld place alone. Or after the Yule Ball, after we had the row. The chances were uncountable. But we didn't do anything, we didn't say anything.

"Look," Ginny started, "be strong and let that git realize his own mistakes!"

I smiled. "Thanks Ginny." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thanks for not giving up on us."

Christmas passed in a blur, though I happy to be able to see mum and dad again. It was hard to keep a grin on my face, because whenever I was left alone, my thoughts always wandering back to Ron, and whenever I was in the privacy of my room; slowly but steadily tears flowed.

There were no signs that he and Lavender were going to break-up anytime soon. Which made me sulky during the holidays, I never told my mum and dad anything though. They were so happy to have me home.

Once the New Year came, things still weren't back to normal. Ron and I still haven't spoken and I didn't intend to.

Whenever I felt lonely and slowly starting to give up and talk to Ron again, I would always find him in a position not to be disturbed. Or more accurately, snogging Lavender and my determination to ignore comes back.

A week before Ron's birthday I walked into my dormitory, threw my books on the floor and collapsed on my bed.

"Hermione?" I heard someone whisper. I reluctantly pulled my head away from my pillows and looked up at the blond girl standing in front of me.

"Lavender?"

"I know it's late," She said, tangling her fingers through her hair, "But I need your help."

"What is it?" I said. I took a look at her nervous face wondering what was wrong, though part of me wanted her to say that she and Ron were having problems.

"It's about Won-Won…" she said.

Suddenly, I felt light-hearted. _She was going to break up with him!_ "Go on." I said solemnly.

"Well, it's his birthday in a week, and I don't know what to get him."

My heart sank as fast as it rose. "Oh." I said, my scowl deepening. "Well…"

"Look I know that you and Won-Won haven't spoken since… well… I just wanted you to know that whatever I get Ron, I won't tell him I asked you so that you can go back to ignoring him!" she said with a smile.

I gritted my teeth and forced a smile. "Thanks Lavender."

"No problem," she said with an angelic smile, "So what should I get him?"

"Get him a Tornados shirt." I said without thinking.

"Tornados?"

"The Quidditch team, yes." I said, "They're Ron's absolute favourite!"

"Really?" she said, "Thank you so much Hermione!"

She happily skipped away into the bathroom as I sat there staring blankly into space.

_That girl doesn't know a thing about Ron! What an idiot. _

I looked at my calendar, and smiled. It was March the first today; Ron's seventeenth birthday.

Today Lavender would present that ridiculous Tornado shirt, which would offend Ron causing him to break up with her.

My smile broadened at the thought. This would be a good day.

I walked down to the common room looking for any signs of a row. I turned to my left, where I saw Lavender curled up into a chair her face tear-stricken, Parvati trying to comfort her.

I put on a straight face and went up to her. "Lavender, is something wrong?"

She looked up at me and suddenly began to cry once again. "Ron didn't like his present?" I asked.

"No." Parvati replied.

My eyebrows furrowed I looked down at Lavender's feet to see an unwrapped present with a card address to 'Won-Won'.

"Wait," I said, "What happened?"

"When Ron went down to the common room, Lavender tried to give him his gift but he swatted her away. She said that he was looking for Romilda." Parvati said.

My eyes widened. "Romilda?" I asked, "Romilda Vane?"

Parvati nodded, and Lavender started crying harder.

"I'll be right back."

I exited the common room to see Harry rushing up the stairs, still wearing his pyjamas.

"Harry!" I hissed. "What's going on! Parvati just told me—"

"Ron. Hospital Wing. NOW." He said out of breath.

It took me a moment to register what he meant, but the moment I figured it out I ran straight for the Hospital wing.

I reached the hospital doors and knocked on the double door. Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out and looked at me with an exasperated look.

She sighed, "Oh, Ms. Granger."

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey, I came to see—"

"I know who you came to see Ms. Granger." She interrupted. "Unfortunately, I cannot let you in just yet."

"But—" I said my eyes watering, "Ron-!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger, you'll just have to wait…"

"Madame Pomfrey!" I pleaded, "Please—"

Before I could say another word, Madame Pomfrey shut the door.

I stood there for a moment, just staring at the door I knew wouldn't open.

"Hermione!" a voice called from behind, I turned around to see Ginny running towards me, her hair a complete mess, as if she didn't get to brush it this morning. "Harry told me Ron was here. I came as fast as I could."

"Well, you can go back and fix up first Ginny." I said coolly.

"What?" she said exasperated, "Why?"

"Madame Pomfrey won't let us in."

"But—" she said, "Ron's my brother-!"

"And Ron's my best friend." I interjected, "She won't let us in."

Ginny cursed under her breathe, then grabbed a comb from her robes and started smoothening out her fiery red hair.

"Why aren't you two going in?" Harry walked toward us, now in freshly pressed robes.

We sat there for an hour, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to let us in. Watching the clock slowly tick, as Harry explained to us again and again what had happened to Ron this morning.

"What do you reckon was in that mead?" I finally asked. After a long quiet meditation.

Harry looked at me and shook his head, "I don't know. And neither does Professor Slughorn. I think they're having a meeting right now."

It was already eight when Madame Pomfrey let us in the Hospital Wing. The moment the door was opened I rushed to the only occupied.

I looked at Ron's limp, pale figure lying on the bed and took a sharp intake of breathe.

"Ron…" I said,

"He's alright my dear." Madame Pomfrey assured me.

I gave a sigh of relief and walked towards the chair to the left of his bed.

We sat there in silence for a while until the door barged open and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came rushing in.

Mrs. Weasley looked windswept and her eyes started welling up at the sight of Ron. She took his hand and started to cry.

"Ronnie…" she whimpered, while Mr. Weasley snaked his arms around her and held her tight, looking extremely concerned about his youngest son.

Sometime later Professor Dumbledore came in and took Mr. and Mrs. Weasley away, leaving us to look after Ron.

Fred and George arrived past and. Their brows furrowed, looking closely at their brother.

Fred had put down a package on the side of Ron's bed, and then the twins started shooting questions at Harry which he didn't hesitate to answer. He knew that he would have to explain it a million times more before the day was done.

They discussed Ron's poisoning for while. But I didn't feel like participating. Seeing Ron like this is bad enough, suspecting anyone of doing it would just kill me.

Then suddenly, Ron started to stir and everyone in the room looked at him as he moved.

"'Er-my-nee," he mumbled. It took a while for us to register what he had said but the moment it was made clear everyone stared at me as my face burned up and started to turn crimson.

_He said Hermione… _

Slowly the Hospital wing emptied one by one, Ron's guests disappeared but I was reluctant to move. I wanted to wait until he woke up, so I could tell him how sorry I was.

Suddenly, the clock struck eight and I knew I had to leave. Ginny had stood up first, came up to me, and whispered, "I told you."

My cheeks began to heat up again. I bit my lip, and looked up at her. And she had a little cheesy smirk on her face.

"Shut up."

When Ron got out of the hospital wing, we became friends again. But then again, I don't know how you could remain upset with someone who was poisoned.

Things weren't completely back to normal just yet. We were still a little overly polite to each other and we hadn't rowed.

Then one day, I was helping Ron with his homework, until I noticed that his essay was full of misspelled word. Apparently, Ron used something of Fred and George's which ended up making him Roonil Wazlib.

"Ah no!" said Ron exclaimed. "Don't say I'll have to write the whole thing out again!"

I know it was wrong, and he's been copying off my homework for years but I felt bad for him.

"It's okay, we can fix it," I said.

I placed my wand on Ron's parchment and started to correct his spelling.

"I love you, Hermione!"

I was taken aback for a moment, I didn't keep my eye off the piece of parchment because if I did and looked up at Ron I knew that I would turn red.

I didn't know how to respond to him, though I knew he meant in the 'Thanks for helping me with my homework' way and not the 'I really like you' way.

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that." I said.

"I won't," said Ron into his hands. "Or maybe I will... then she'll ditch me..."

_I wish…_

"So," Ginny asked as we sat in the library one night, "Anything on Lavender lately?"

I tried my best to look solemn. "Maybe," I said not looking up from my book.

"Did she and Ron break-up?"

I couldn't help myself, I closed my books and went closer to her, so no one could hear us, "Just the other day!"

Suddenly, Ginny started to squeal which go us some stares and a "Shh!" from Madame Pince.

"Tell me all about it!" she said in a high pitched whisper.

I told her how I went into the boy's dormitory to talk to Ron and Harry. I told her how Harry was in his invisibility cloak so no one could see him.

"Lavender was in the common room and she thought it was just Ron and me." I said, "And she sort of just fell apart."

"_Brilliant!"_ Ginny exclaimed.

"Not brilliant." I said to her, "Just a misunderstanding."

"Whatever," Ginny said, "She's gone."

"Yeah, I suppose so." I said, "But it's not easy, seeing her cry her heart out in the dormitory."

"Hey," she said, "You've been crying longer."

I smiled, "Yeah, I have."

"So," she started. "When are you going to tell him?"

I looked up at her, "Tell him what?"

"That you like him!" she said.

"Oh right," I said, "About that…"

"_Hermione!"_

"I think Ron should get over Lavender for a while." I lied.

I knew Ron was over Lavender. In all honesty, I wasn't even sure if he really liked Lavender. But I didn't want to tell him just yet. Not with all Harry's going through. He needs his best friends to be there for him and not snogging in a corner.

Okay, that wasn't completely right either. It had nothing to do with that actually…

"This has nothing to do with Lavender!" she exclaimed. "This is rubbish!"

I shrugged, and looked down at my piece of parchment.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm not yet done with you! Just tell me the truth! Why don't you want to tell him?"

"Because I'm terrified!" I hissed.

I grabbed my books, my pieces of parchment and left the library.

_I'm never going to learn am I?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**

Hello everyone!

Yes, I have returned with another Ron/Hermione fanfic! :D I hope you all enjoy this short story! I will be updating every week until this story is finished so I hope you'll be checking in on it.

So yeah, this is going to be a chapter song fic. I hope you guys will be able to understand what's happening in the story even though the song is broken up into parts. :))

I hope you guys got the Tornados joke. :D It was in Order of the Phoenix when Ron interrupted Harry when he was talking to Cho Chang. He had shown his disgust for the team.

Oh, and just so you know, the song is called As Long As You're There by Charice or Sunshine Corazon or Glee. Whatever floats your boat. :))

Thanks for reading! See you next week.

~rascal

P.S.- reviews would be gladly appreciated :D


	2. Chapter Two

**Hermione's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

_**So I refuse to, waste one more second without you knowing**_

_**My heart**_

_**Baby cuz I don't need anything else but your love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me**_

_**I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there**_

_**Holding me**_

_**Touching me**_

_**I swear**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I wouldn't even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

He's gone.

After everything we've been through he just left!

And I stood there, like an idiot; thinking that they would stop fighting. Now look at the result.

My lips began quiver and my eyes started watering.

Why was I so weak, and pathetic!

He was the one that left us. So why am I so upset?

Because it was Ron.

_That idiot!_

Didn't he know how much he meant to me? Didn't he ever wonder why despite his complaints of hunger, on Harry's leadership, and his worries for his family I was patient with him, and I stood up for him?

My tears continued to flow steadily as I lied on my bed, occasionally glancing at Harry outside. I didn't want him to see me like this. He was the one having a much harder time than I am, yet I'm the one crying.

I shook my head thoroughly, trying to stop the tears, but they just kept on coming out in volumes.

_There was no point,_ I thought to myself, _I miss him._

I glanced around the tent, and then suddenly something caught my eye. It was Ron's bed.

I stood from my bed and walked towards it.

The sheets were still unmade which would give you the illusion that he was still here.

_But he wasn't._

My tears started to flow again and I ended up lying down on his bed. It was still warm, and when I pressed my nose unto his pillow I could still smell his scent, and when I closed my eyes, all I could see were his beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.

I turned to my side and wrapped my arms around my knees.

Part of me felt so empty inside. Yes, I missed him that much.

Part of me wanted to feel his strong arms wrap around my body. Because every time he did that, I knew that he was there and everything was going to be okay.

My thoughts went back to the wedding. When Ron wouldn't let me go, when I had pleasure of staring into those azure blue eyes as we danced.

I felt like the luckiest girl in the world those few hours. Thoughts of the Horcux hunt, my parents, they all disappeared.

Because no matter what crazy adventure we encountered, we stuck together, Ron and I. (Well, when one of us wasn't injured, or petrified, or dating someone else anyway…) And knowing he's there, calms me down.

But he was gone. And as much as I loved Harry, he could never replace that feeling I had when Ron was by my side.

I didn't understand what was going on. Why did the world seem wrong all of a sudden? Ron and I have had fights before. Why's this any different?

_Because there's a chance you're never going to see him again._

We weren't in Hogwarts anymore. We were on the run. And the chances of seeing Ron again were very slim.

I got up from Ron's bed, knowing that if I stayed there any longer, hope would get the best of me and I would just lie there, waiting for him to come back.

I went towards the kitchen and grabbed a cup and saucer and started pouring myself some tea. I added a bit of milk and two teaspoons of sugar. _Just the way Ron likes it._

I pursed my lips and quickly sipped the hot tea. The heat radiated through my body and I felt color start rising through me once again.

I took a seat on a chair and continued to drink.

"_I get it. You choose him." _

My eyes began to water.

_Of course not you prat!_ I wanted to shout at him. _Chosen One or not I love _you_!_ But the tension was just horrible. And the words just couldn't seem to leave my lips.

How could he think that? How did that idea even cross his bloody mind? Honestly, are we really that dense with each other?

_Yes, yes you are! _Ginny would've said.

I finished my tea and walked back unto my bunk. I stared up at the tent ceiling and without notice; I started to cry once again.

The next day I woke up in a daze. My eyes felt heavy, and once I opened them, they stung.

I must've cried myself to sleep.

I stood up from my bed and started to heat up what food we had left. I busied myself thoroughly that morning, cleaned the unwashed dishes, making a semi-edible meal. Anything really. Then suddenly I heard a rustle. I turned my head swiftly to see Harry get up from his bed.

I looked away immediately. He was not going to see me look so pathetic.

We ate quietly.

When it was time to leave, I was very reluctant to go. Hope seemed to have quite the hold on me.

Slowly I removed the enchantments from the campsite, ears alert; awaiting for any sign of life in the shadows of the trees.

Suddenly, I heard rustling and turned my head side wards, Harry copied my action. We looked earnestly at the trees but no figure emerged. Nothing.

I gave a heavy sigh.

_What was wrong with me today?_

I was being very meticulous today. More than usual. I had packed and unpacked my little beaded bag three times before I gave up.

Ron wasn't coming back! I bit my lip and shook my head. I wasn't going to cry again.

Finally I stood up and took once last look at that river bank before Dissaparating.

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer facing a river bank; Harry had brought us to a very windy hillside.

I breathed in the cool air and felt my body relax then tense up once again. I was going to curl my hands into fist when I realized I was still holding onto Harry hand.

I let go immediately and walked away. I looked the hand that Harry grasped and opened and closed it. It felt cold and stiff.

Not warm, and filled with goose bumps.

Only Ron made that happen. And even though I don't say this out loud; I love the feeling I get when Ron holds my hand. I love how his long fingers intertwined with mine and how my lips just turned into an automatic curve when our skin touched.

I found a large rock and sat on it.

My mouth turned upright, and before I knew it, tears were spilling once again.

I put my face on my knees and my shoulders began to shudder.

I could feel Harry staring at me, but I didn't care. I was too depressed to care.

He wasn't there, and there was no way of cheering me up.

Harry walked away and started casting the enchantments around the camp site. He knew this wasn't the time to bother me.

I sat there for maybe a good two hours, just moping, wishing he was there to drive my nuts instead of killing me with all this worrying.

_Where was he? Was he hurt? Was he captured? Was he… ?_

There was no point in hiding it was there? Ron always drove me nuts, but at the same time he always made me laugh. He was always quite clueless, and it made me roll my eyes, but it's what I find adorable about him. And no matter how much we rowed, we always made up.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew why I was so weak;

I needed Ron.

I supposed I knew it all along, but I just didn't want to admit it to myself.

I shed the last of my tears and walked back into the tent.

Harry and I barely spoke these last few weeks. We didn't know what to say to each other, or more specifically what he didn't know what to say to me to make me feel better. I noticed he avoided talking about Ron. And I appreciated that. It was bad enough just thinking about him. Listening to Harry talk about him would just kill me.

And those times we did speak, it was all business. We spoke about the sword of Gryffindor a lot. About how and where we could find it. But the longer we thought the more irrational we got.

It took our detour to Godric's Hollow to realize that crying is not going to solve everything. Harry lay in front of me, his chest moving up and down. He made me realize that my crying should stop. If Harry cried everyday because of his parents, would they come back to life? No, they wouldn't. And if I cried every single night, would Ron come back?

…

Well, I would like to this so, but the answer is no.

Harry was my priority right now. That son of a weasel can wait.

Tonight, it was my turn to wear the blasted Horcrux.

It was look out duty for me tonight. I sat outside the tent, my wand clasped in my hand. I looked up at the night sky and breathed in the fresh forest air and for a moment, I felt at peace.

But then, the Horcrux decided to work its dark magic, and soon enough, worries encompassed my body once again.

I felt my scowl deepening and doubt filled my head. What if we never found the sword? What if we never destroy the Horcruxes? What if we… we… die.

No. I shoved those thoughts away and thought of other things to keep me distracted. But the Horcrux was resilient and suddenly, a picture came into my head; of Ron's body, on the floor, dead.

"_NO!"_ I screamed. My heart was beating rapidly, and tears flowed out of my eyes.

I took deep breaths and looked at the Horcrux resting on my chest. I removed it with one swift movement and set it aside.

_That didn't happen. _I said to myself, _that's _not _going to happen! _

I looked into the tent to see Harry fast asleep in his bunk. He didn't even budge.

I looked back into the darkness, and stopped fighting my tears. I let them flow out. I let myself wail and cry my heart out.

"Ron…" I whispered, "Ron…"

The night after, Harry took watch.

I lied on my bed, my little beaded bag in my grasp. I sighed and stared at it a moment. I opened it, shoved my whole arm into it, and pulled out a book.

I stared at the cover. _Hogwarts: A History_ it said.

I turned the pages, until I got to the middle section of the book and smiled. In the page was a picture of the three of them (one of the rare ones). It was taken when they were last in the Burrow. A few weeks before the wedding of Bill and Fleur, we were seated in the living room playing exploding snap, when Harry made his pile of cards explode and we laughed at him. I don't remember who exactly took this picture but I remember Mr. Weasley handing it to me, telling me that I may need it to stay sane.

I looked at the picture. Ron and I sat beside each other, my head was against his shoulder and we couldn't stop laughing. Harry one the other hand, was pouting at the beginning and then started laughing as well.

I smiled. Mr. Weasley was right. I needed this.

Slowly, I felt my eyelids turn heavy and for the first time in a long time I had a long, dreamless, sleep.

"_Hermione!" _Harry hissed, waking me from my deep slumber. I slowly looked up at him, moving a lock of hair out of the way.

"What's wrong? Harry? Are you all right?"

"It's okay, everything's fine. More than fine. I'm great. There's someone here."

I furrowed my eyebrows and lifted my head, "What do you mean? Who- ?"

My mouth gaped as I looked at the figure standing behind Harry.

A goofy grin on his lips, his bright ginger hair damp and wet, a gleam in his bright azure eyes, sword of Gryffindor in one hand, and a broken horcrux in his other.

_Ron…_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Hello there! :D I am back with a new chapter. I hope that you enjoy this and you keep on reading the story. :)

So yeah... I'll guess I'll see you guys next week? :D

~rascal :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Ron's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

_**Take these words**_

_**Don't let them go unheard**_

_**This is me reaching out**_

_**I hope you can hear me now**_

_**Cuz baby my heart's at stake**_

_**Take it, it's yours to break**_

_**I'd rather try and lose**_

_**Than keep this love from you**_

There I said it.

I told them about the Deluminator, the tiny ball of light, the snatchers. Everything.

And what does she do?

Walks away! Just like that.

Honestly, I come back with the bloody sword of Gryffindor, and a destroyed horcrux and all she thinks of doing is beating me up.

That night, I lied on my bunk, a smile etched on my face. I was back. I got to see Harry and Hermione again.

I turned my head to look up at Hermione's bunk. Her body was the facing the other way, so all that was in my view was her long, slender body, and her bushy brown hair.

She had no idea how happy I was to see her again.

She thinks she's the only one who was worrying? I was worrying as well. Bloody snatchers, if it wasn't for them I could have gone back earlier. She was still mad at me.

I sighed.

I turned my body and faced the other way. I tugged my blankets around me and dosed off.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of Harry and Hermione whispering about horcrux locations.

I got up from my bed and looked at him. "Mornin'…" I said softly.

Hermione looked up at me for a moment then just looked away. Harry looked from Hermione and me and just pursed his lips.

I did as well and walked into our little kitchen, I grabbed a cup and started pouring tea into it. I remained quiet throughout the morning. I didn't think it was safe to speak. Not with Hermione in the room.

I was genuinely happy and every time a smile seeped into my face, Hermione would give me one of her death glares and the smile would automatically disappear.

Hermione and I were never left alone.

She made sure of it.

Whenever Harry would leave, I had to go with him, and though Hermione's excuse was because Harry was the most wanted wizard in the entire world, I knew better.

She didn't want to be alone with me. And I couldn't blame her. I left her for Merlin's sake.

But those times I spent alone with Harry were really comforting.

Why?

Well, first and foremost, we spoke. I could be as enthusiastic as I wanted when I was with Harry. And we could talk about things that I felt were a little too sensitive to talk about with Hermione right now; like Godric's Hollow.

Harry told me everything that happened, how You-Know-Who's snake just attacked them, and about how they returned back into the campsite.

I felt a jab on my chest. Guilt filled my heart. I had left them. I knew it was stupid. And I couldn't keep blaming it all on the Horcrux. I knew that, I mean, it could fool Harry I suppose, but I know it wouldn't fool Hermione one bit. She knows me too well. So does Harry, but he's a bloke, just like me. He understands. And besides, he saw what came out of that Horcrux. He knows how I really feel.

And that's another thing; he _forgave_ me for leaving them. Hermione didn't.

"_I came running after you! I called you! I begged you to come back!" _

That's what she shouted at me when I came back.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. Oh, Hermione… if only she knew.

I told Harry about the Taboo, and about what's been happening.

We talked about Rita Skeeter, and her blasted book as well. And we even had a small row which made him, enlarge a spider in front me.

Though it wasn't that fun for me, it was good to know I could row with _someone_ and still be forgiven by that _someone_!

It was later that night when Hermione spoke to me. (Well, sort of.)

I was trying to get a hold of that radio station, the one that requires a password. But I missed the last one, so I didn't know what the password this week was.

I tried muttering random words, anything that had to do with the Order usually worked.

"Fred."

"George."

"Arthur."

"Lupin."

"Nymphadora."

"Gryffindor."

"Hermione…"

As I mumbled out these words, I looked up at Hermione, who was reading her book. I didn't know why I was so paranoid.

I felt like she was going to shout at me any moment now. But nothing every happened.

"Mad-Eye."

The moment whispered this; Hermione suddenly closed her book and climbed off her bed.

"If it's annoying you, I'll stop!" I shouted out of the blue.

She didn't even notice me.

She walked towards where Harry was seated and the next thing I heard was, "I want to go see Xenophilius Lovegood."

Hermione spent all night convincing Harry that going to see Mr. Lovegood was a good idea. Honestly, I didn't think it was a brilliant idea either. And I decided to agree with Hermione for two reasons:

One, we were desperate.

And two, she would forgive me faster if I was on her side.

Harry shot me a glare. He knew why I was being so supportive of Hermione's idea. But he wasn't budging and I knew that he wouldn't unless I did something.

"I think we should vote on it." I said, "Those in favor of going to see Lovegood—"

I made sure my hand was up in the air enthusiastically, just like Hermione's was during class. I hope she didn't think I was mocking her or anything. I looked at Harry first, his lips pressed together, then I looked at Hermione, her hand slowly coming up.

"Outvoted, Harry, sorry."

We talked a little more about the Lovegood's and where they lived, when Hermione suddenly decided she was exhausted and went to bed.

Harry then stood from his seat and came up to me.

"You only agreed to try and get back in her good books." He hissed at me.

My lips turned into a small smirk. "All's fair in love and war."

The next morning, we Disaparated to Ottery St. Catchpole. I was so tempted to go down that hill, and go to the Burrow. It killed me. I wanted to know that everyone was alright. But I knew that I would be saving them more by not visiting. Harry and Hermione felt the same way as well. We all looked longingly at the place.

Once we got to the Lovegood's, we asked or Luna. Mr. Lovegood said that she wasn't home and so we went back to business.

Mr. Lovegood told us that the strange symbol, it was called the Deathly Hollows, and that it originated from the story _The Three Brothers._ Mum used to always tell us that story. It was the twins favourite, because it was about being clever, about outsmarting someone.

I frowned. I thought of the Burrow once again.

Hermione read the story to us and explained the symbol even more.

Then nervously, Mr. Lovegood went away to prepare dinner while we sat there. Hermione decided to walk around, until she found a copy of the latest _Quibbler._

That's when things started getting rough.

Long story short; Mr. Lovegood owled the Ministry, people came, Hermione thought of a plan, and we made out alive.

After we escaped Lovegood's house, I praised her and she finally spoke to me! And if that wasn't good enough, for the first time, since I returned, she beamed.

An idiotic grin was plastered on my face for a while there. As ridiculous as it sounded, I still had something to smile about after everything. Hermione spoke to me, and best of all it wasn't because we were on our deathbeds.

Harry went outside, clutching his wand, it was his watch. Hermione then climbed into her bunk and opened another book. This was the first time we were alone. I had to take advantage of it.

The night was silent. I tried keeping myself busy, waiting for the right time to talk to her. I muttered random words to the radio but nothing worked.

The more I tried, the more irritable I got.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to talk to her.

I immediately turned off my radio and walked towards her bed.

"Hermione." I said.

But she didn't look up from her book.

"Hermione." I called again.

Nothing.

"_Hermione!" _I hissed. Then suddenly, her book just magically closed. I gulped, I was pretty sure that was my fault.

She looked down at her book, bit her lip, crossed her arms, and looked up at me. "What do you want Ronald?"

"I want to talk to you." I said.

"Alright, fine." She said coldly.

"Look," I started, "I'm sorry."

Hermione scoffed, "You've said that a million times already Ronald, It doesn't change the fact that you left us."

"I'm aware of that Hermione. And I came back here to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?"

"Yes," he said, "I told you everything. I told you I wanted to come back but there were these snatchers and—"

"_Snatchers!_" she exclaimed, "Amazing how you made it through Ron, really, when will you stop blaming other things and take responsibility for what you did? Do you have any idea how pathetic you sound right now? I mean-"

"MERLIN'S PANTS HERMIONE! WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP?"

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth went agape.

"I'm sorry okay? I don't know what else there is to say to you. I'm sorry that I blame other things other than myself, but that's just me, and you _know _that! Yes, I left but I came back. I told you I wanted to come back the moment I left. And fine, you want me to be honest with you? It wasn't the horcrux's fault that I left, it was mine! I left willingly and I came back willingly!"

Hermione's body started to shudder, then she slowly opened her mouth and whispered; "I thought—"

"You thought it was all the Deluminator's doing? Are you mental Hermione? Of course not! It may have helped me find you but it was _my_ feet that moved! It was _my_ choice to follow that blasted ball of light back into the woods!

"You think I wasn't worried about the two of you? You think all I was just thinking about myself? You think I would have heard your voice if I was just concerned with myself? Bloody hell Hermione! Why do you think I left? Because, I noticed that I was just making things worse, that I was no help!"

Hermione started shaking her head and whispered: "Ron…"

"I wasn't 'The Chosen One', I wasn't the brightest wizard of our year. What in the world could I contribute? Nothing! That's why I left. I thought that it would be better if I did! I was just pulling you down!"

"You really want to know how I felt those weeks I was alone? Fine." I said, the rage finally coming towards its climax, "I was angry for leaving you, frightened that you would be in grave danger… or worse…"

I looked at her, as I was talking, my eyes began to sting, and Hermione just looked at me. Her eyes started to soften, lips started to quiver.

"I was confused for leaving, and to top it all off, I felt guilty because I didn't get to tell you how in L—" I stopped myself and looked at her. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I-in what Ron?" she asked.

Tears were flowing down her eyes now. "I-in-in-insensitive I was towards you." I finished, "A-a-and Harry."

I looked at her intently. Tears had finally escaped her eyes, and so did mine. I wiped away the one falling down my cheek, and walked away.

I opened the entrance of the tent, and put on foot out, but before leaving I turned back, tears still spilling from her eyes.

"You still think I've got the emotional range of a teaspoon?"

And before she could reply, I walked out of the tent, told Harry it was my shift, and spent the night thinking about what I said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey guys! I'm just wondering if I did Ron's character appropriately. This is the first time I've actually done a guy's POV. :D

Thanks to all of you for reading. I really appreciate it. :)

Comments are appreciated as well. I'll see you guys soon! :D

~rascal


	4. Chapter Four

**Ron's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

_**So I refuse to waste one more second without to knowing **_

_**My heart**_

_**Baby cuz I don't need anything else but your love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me. **_

_**I'm incomplete.**_

_**When you're not there**_

_**Holding me**_

_**Touching me**_

_**I swear**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I wouldn't even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

My skin stung against the rope that binding my hands together. I continued to jerk my hands free but nothing happened.

We were all tied up together, Hermione, Harry, and I. Hermione to my right and Harry to my left. I could feel our hands pressed closely together.

By the time we ahey rrived in Malfoy Manor, was skin was practically raw from trying to free myself from these blasted ropes.

I could see Bellatrix from where I was standing. Her skin as pale as a sheet, her hair, raven black and greasy, and fighting with one of the snatchers. Something about the sword, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback." Mrs. Malfoy said.

I moved my head back and gulped. Suddenly, I could feel Hermione's cold hand touch mine. I looked up at her, desperation and fear written in her eyes. I wrapped my index finger and tall finger around hers as a sign of reassurance. It was the best I could do right now. Y'know being tied up and all.

"Wait." The raspy voice of Bellatrix spoke, Hermione and I looked back at her. "All except… except for the Mudblood."

It took me a moment to understand who she was referring to. Then, Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and she curled her fingers deeper into mine.

My eyes widened and my grip on her tightened as well. I tugged on my ropes once again, "No!" I exclaimed, "You can have me, keep me!"

Bellatrix looked at me with an evil gleam in her eyes. She approached me slowly, and raised her hand.

The next thing I knew, she had hit me across the face. I grunted, the pain was bearable, but it wasn't pleasant. I could feel my cheek swell up. Rapidly.

I heard Hermione whimper, her fingers not letting go of mine.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next," she said to me. "Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book."

Bellatrix then took a sharp, silver dagger from her robes and approached us. My fingers still laced with Hermione's, she came between the two of us then gave a groaning sound. Suddenly, the rope snapped and Hermione's fingers were pulled away from mine. I heard her sob before we were dragged away by Greyback.

My last image of Hermoine was Bellatrix pulling her roughly by her hair, her breathing ragged and shaky and her deep brown eyes not leaving mine.

We were dragged down a long flight of stairs, my body shaking, my head pounding, my heart beating rapidly.

It was _killing_ me!

I couldn't do anything to save her.

The moment Greyback had closed the cellar doors, I continued to tug and pull on my ropes again. This time I was screaming; "HERMIONE!"

I struggled with the ropes once again, blood coming out from my wrists. I could feel Harry jerk as well.

Harry tried to shut me up. But nothing was working; his voice just seemed like a sound in the background.

There was silence in the room, pure silence. I wanted to tear my ears out. "HERMOINE! HERMiONE!"

I don't really remember what happened next, but I knew we were with Luna, Dean, Mr. Ollivander, and this goblin. But it wasn't really that important to me at that moment.

But I do remember this; Luna had dragged us to this little old nail, and out of nowhere, the most painful, haunting, heart-wrenching sound echoed through the dungeon.

Hermione's scream.

I closed my eyes, shook my head, and slowly counted.

_1… 2… 3… _

The sound of Hermione's scream still pervaded the air. I was going mad.

"HERMIONE! HERMOINE!" I shouted once again.

Once we had reached that old nail, I was restless, I needed to do something. And fast. It was Hermione up there!

My head was spinning then suddenly, Hermione's voice was heard again. "We found it—we found it—PLEASE!"

I jerked, tugged, pulled. My wrists bleeding, my skin burning, but I didn't care. It took a few minutes, with the help of the Deluminator to get the ropes off.

And one I was released I wandered around the dungeon, _desperate _to find a way to escape.

Bellatrix's voice filled the room. She was still interrogating Hermione.

Then suddenly, another scream-

I scratched my head roughly and curled my hands into fists. "HERMIONE!" I shouted once again.

They all tried to calm me down. But nothing worked.

They couldn't understand how much Hermione Granger meant to me; I was in love with her.

There.

I finally admitted it. I was in love with Hermione Granger.

I knew it the moment her voice came out of the Deluminator, and I tried my best to tell her how I felt, but I chickened out.

Guilt started to control me, my body started to stiffen, my heart sinking.

_NO! _I thought; I was not going to lose her.

I had already lost her once, and I'm not going to lose her again! Not after everything we've been through. Not after the promise I made to her.

She screamed once again and I couldn't take it anymore.

"HERMIONE!" I shouted.

No mere words could describe how I felt that night.

I had broken my promise.

I felt my eyes watering, giving into the grief. I looked down at my wrists, raw and bleeding. Finally, the tears fell. Falling straight to my exposed wrists, they stung and burned, but I didn't care.

My thoughts were filled with masochistic deeds. This was killing me. Hearing Hermione scream and plead.

My heart sank; lower, and lower into a bottomless pit.

My legs felt like jell-o and I finally gave in. All my repressed emotions finally came out and I fell on my knees.

My wrists continued to burn and throb. _Serves me right…_

I looked up at the damp dungeon ceiling, Hermione's scream piercing through my ears.

I closed my eyes and saw her face; desperate and scared. I could feel her deep brown eyes locking with mine, my jaw began to quiver.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

She screamed once again but I had no more energy to shout. All I could do was sit there, crying.

They all just looked at me. As if I was mental.

I might as well have been.

It had taken me so long to even consider forgiving myself for what I did to them; y'know, leaving. And just when I was feeling the slightest bit of peace of mind, _this_ happens!

Just when I thought things between us would be okay.

Now look,

She was being tortured.

And I knew, that if she died tonight, I would never _ever _be able to forgive myself.

"Hermione…" I whispered once more.

* * *

><p>The moment we landed in Shell Cottage I wasted no time positioning an unconscious Hermione on my back and running straight to Bill's house.<p>

I panted wildly as I ran towards the small cottage perched on the hill loudly yelling, "BILL! BILL! HELP!"

Hermione started to stir on my back, her head moving sideways, she was mumbling something but I couldn't understand what she was saying.

I was panic-stricken. "BILL!" I yelled again, and finally a tall ginger headed figure appeared, "Ron? What in the—"

Bill saw Hermione's sleeping figure in my back and quickly pulled us into the house.

"How-?"

"She was tortured" I panted, "Cruciatus Curse. Bellatrix"

He led us to the room that I occupied when I stayed here those months.

He told me to slowly set her down, and he would call Fleur.

"What eez wrong Bill?" I could hear Fleur say as I was laying Hermione down.

"Fleur, she's hurt. Can you help her?" said Bill.

Fleur entered the room quickly and gave Hermione a once-over.

I placed my hand into Hermione's and looked at her intently, hoping that she would wake up.

"Don't worree Ron, I'll get her well in no time." She said with a bright smile.

I let out a sigh of relief and squeezed her hand tighter. "You're going to be alright Hermione…"

Fleur had left the room to get the potions needed, and Bill entered and placed his heavy hand on my shoulder.

"How did it feel? When she was being tortured?" he asked me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head before looking up at his deep azure eyes. "Like falling off a broomstick, and into the mouth of a basilisk, and as much as I pushed on his mouth it wouldn't open, the venom seeping into my body… it was horrible."

He chuckled quietly, "Wow, that bad huh?"

"You should have heard her Bill… her scream… it was _killing _me!"

He smiled. "You're lucky she's such a strong witch then."

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"And she's lucky to have such a brave wizard save her." I could feel my cheeks start to radiate heat. And I was pretty sure my eyes were already tomato red. I looked up at Bill once again; a smirk formed in his lips.

"Come off it!" I said. And looked back at Hermione, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. "Do you want me to admit it to you Bill?"

He nodded, "That would really confirm it for me Ron,"

"Fine," I said, "I love her. You happy?"

"Are you?" he cocked up his ginger eyebrow at me.

"I'm just happy we made it." I said, my grip on Hermione's hand tightened.

"I'm going to go check on Harry and the others." He said before leaving us in the room.

After a few moments, Fleur had entered the room with a bowl of hot water, a towel, and a box of potions.

"Ron, let me take care of her first. You can come back later." Said Fleur

I nodded at her, reluctant to go.

I sat on the couch, dazed as I waited for Fleur to let me into the room once again.

"Ron?" a voice called.

I got out of my trance and stared at tall, lean, dark-skinned figure staring down at me.

"Oh, hey Dean," I said rubbing my temples.

"Dobby's dead,"

I looked up at him, my eyes wide, "What?"

He nodded solemnly, "Bellatrix's dagger, it somehow got to him before we Dissapparated and…"

"No…" I whispered. "Where's Harry?"

"Looking for a spade." He said.

"I've got to go help him!" I said. And as I was about to stand up, a light soprano voice called.

"I wouldn't do that." I turned to see Luna standing by the doorway.

"Why not? He's my best friend!" I retorted.

"Harry needs to be on his own for a while. He's rather upset."

"But that's why I need to—"

"Harry needs time Ron." She said.

I nodded and before I could reply, a door began to creak, I turned around to see Fleur standing behind the opened door.

"Ron," she started, "You may see her now."

I stood up immediately and walked towards the door. "I she awake?" I whispered.

Fleur shook her head, "Not yet, but she's beginning to stir, I think she'd want to see you first."

My ears began to heat up. "Thanks Fleur." I said before closing the door.

I turned to look at the pale figure lying on the bed. "Hermione," I whispered.

I grabbed a near-by chair and set it next to the bed. Fleur had lent Hermione one of her dressing gowns which flowed loosely on her small, slim body. Her scar was very evident now.

I gritted my teeth and cursed under my breath. That scar was going to haunt him forever. Her broke his promise.

I pursed his lips, _my promise._

My memory went back to the day I had made it.

* * *

><p>It was after the wedding and we had just arrived in Grimmauld Place. Hermione was too scared to sleep on her own and she opted everyone sleep in the living room using the sleeping bags she had packed for our journey.<p>

The moment I saw her set down those sleeping bags, I knew they wouldn't be all that comfortable. So I grabbed my sleeping bag and placed it on one of the couches. Then, suddenly, I saw a bright silvery light appear, in the shape of a weasel.

"Dad?" I murmured. I followed the patronus.

"_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched." _

I gave out a sigh of relief and collapsed down unto the opposite couch.

"They're all right, they're all right!" Hermione whispered happily to me.

I chuckled and gave her a quick hug.

Once I let go I noticed her sigh and gulp.

I knew she was thinking about her family.

I knew she was having a harder time then I was, and so I removed my sleeping bag from the couch, grabbed hers, placed that on the couch, and placed mine right on the floor beside hers.

That night, after a long row about who could sleep on the cushions, she finally gave in.

The clock had chimed midnight, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I turned to see if Harry was awake but I could see his eyelids closed and his body still, then, I looked up at Hermione. Her body was still too; a hand hanging from the edge of the couch so that it nearly touched my arm.

I started to rustle in my uncomfortable little sleeping bag, to find a better sleeping position when suddenly:

"Ron?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back

"You're still awake."

"Yeah." I said, "I can't seem to sleep."

"Me neither."

There was a moment of silence. Then suddenly, Hermione's breathing became ragged.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Ron…" she said, "I'm scared."

I bit my lip, "I know. I'm scared too."

"What if we never make it back?"

"We will." I said with as much confidence I could muster.

"How do you know?"

"Because," I started, "We've gone through too much to die now. We should've been dead since the troll."

Hermione let out a small laugh, then after a while, started whimpering.

"Hey Hermione…" I said, "Don't cry. We'll be alright."

"What if we're not Ron?"

Finally, I grabbed her hand into mine and squeezed it tightly, and I started telling her a story.

"The night before our first year, I couldn't sleep. I was so nervous. Fred and George kept teasing me that I wasn't good enough for Hogwarts and naturally, I believed them. So after hours of failed attempts to sleep, I finally gave in and went down to the kitchen.

"When I got there, I noticed the light was already on, then that's when I noticed my mum sitting on the kitchen table. She asked me what I was doing in there so late at night and I told her I couldn't sleep.

"She smiled at me and told me to lie down on the couch in the living room. Then, she sat on the edge of the bed and started singing me a lullaby. Then, she had asked me what was troubling me.

"I told her about what Fred and George said and started rolling her eyes. Then she took my hand, and said to me 'Merlin made you a wizard for a reason. Dumbledore wouldn't have invited you to Hogwarts if he didn't think you were worth the trouble.'"

"Your mum's really smart." She told me.

"Yeah she is." I whispered. "I think about what she said all the time."

"Really?"

"It's not easy you know, being the youngest of six sons, and having 'The Chosen One' and the brightest witch of our year as your best friends. I still don't see why Merlin made me a wizard."

Then suddenly, Hermione's grip tightened. "Ronald Billius Weasley!" She exclaimed, her voice firm, "Don't say that. You were made a wizard for a reason!"

I shrugged, "Then why Hermione?"

Hermione then fell silent, my heart began to sink, and even she couldn't answer it.

"I'm scared too Hermione, just like you. I've always been scared." I told her, "What if we die and I never understand why I was made who I was?"

"Ron," she started, "Let's make a pact."

"A pact?"

"Yes."

"Alright? What?"

"That when we go on this hunt with Harry were not going to let anybody hurt us."

"I don't know Hermione… getting hurt seems pretty normal to me…"

"_Ron!" _she hissed.

"Alright, alright!" I exclaimed. "I promise to never let anybody hurt you."

"Nor you." She said.

And finally after a few moments, we fell asleep our hands still intertwined.

* * *

><p>A small smile inched into my face, and I held on to Hermione's thin, slender hand longer.<p>

Suddenly, she started rustling.

"Hermione?" I said.

Then, as I moved my eyes up to her head, deep brown eyes stared at me.

"Ron…" she said weakly. "I'm alive…"

I smiled. "Yeah you are." I said. Then frowned once again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I broke our pact." I said, "I'm so sorry Hermione…"

Then suddenly her other hand snaked up to my face and forced me to look at her. "It's alright. I broke it first. Remember when you got splinched in the Ministry of Magic?"

I nodded.

"Ron," she started, "What's wrong with your wrists?"

I looked down at my wrists, I had completely forgotten that they were wounded. "Oh, from the ropes in Malfoy Manor."

"Hm…" she said while staring down at my swollen wrists.

"What?" I asked.

"You're right." She said, "That pact was stupid. But I'm glad you tried to keep it."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** This had to be the hardest chapter for me to write in this entire story. I mean, it how in the world would I know how it would feel if I had been stuck in a dungeon while the one you loved was being tortured upstairs? The imagination can only do so much! :|

I can see why J.K. Rowling did it in Harry's point of view Ron's a wreck in this chapter.

Did I make Ron too dramatic here? Is the pact kind of stupid? I would love some feedback on this chapter.

By the way, if you know the song, it's almost done and I only have two chapters left to post so I would really appreciate some reviews. :)

~rascal


	5. Chapter Five

**Hermione's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

_**Each day and night**_

_**That I kept it a secret it killed me**_

_**It's time to share what I feel inside.**_

"Hermione," Ron called as he pulled me to face him, "We need to get to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

I furrowed by brow, "What?"

"Think about it," he said, his azure eyes illuminated, "the Chamber of Secrets!"

A continuous stream of people continuing to move around them as the panic began to fill the atmosphere of our beloved school.

"What about—" I froze, and looked up at him. "Ron,"

"Yeah?" he said, his voice ragged, shaky, almost excited.

"That's brilliant!" I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and releasing him quickly. People in the Room of Requirement continued to glance as we shared a moment in the middle of war.

All their faces were painted the same way: Now was not the time.

Ron's ears glowed crimson, then grinned at me goofily. He then held out his hand, and my hand intertwined with his.

"This is it." He said.

I nodded and gulped.

"Let's go."

We ran as fast as we could to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Our hands kept together throughout the journey through the war-erupted castle.

Spells were being cast from one corner to the other corner of the castle, my heart sank a bit. Hogwarts had been my home for far too long. And just to see it used as a battle field just didn't agree with me.

We ran up the stairs and finally into the second floor girl lavatory. It was by that time that Ron released his hand from my grip.

"Myrtle!" I hissed, "Myrtle!"

"Good, she's gone. She must've evacuated with the others." Ron said.

I nodded, we circled the sinks looking for the specific one and then it finally hit me, "Ron, you need to be a parseltongue to open the Chamber of Secrets!"

Ron sighed, looked up at me, and nodded, "I know."

He closed his eyes, breathed in, and hissed.

Hissed something I couldn't understand. And suddenly, the chamber opened.

I let out a small gasp, "How—?"

His lips formed into a small smirk. "That's what he said to open the locket."

I just stood there, in awe.

He nodded at me and went in first. I took a long deep breath, took one step down. I suddenly felt like I was going to hyperventilate.

My breathing started to get very rapid, my heart felt like it was pounding off my chest. And as we continued to walk on, I had slipped in a puddle of water, which caused me to panic and grasp Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned towards me, concern filled his face. "What's wrong?"

"This is the Chamber of Secrets," I said, almost hysterical, "the _actual_ Chamber of Secrets!"

"Yeah," Ron said, putting his big hands on my shoulders. "This is it."

"I'm scared Ron."

Ron's eyebrow cocked up. "Why? We've been here before."

"I haven't." I said to him, my breathing still shaky.

It took a while for Ron to understand where I was going with this. "Merlin, you were—"

"Petrified," I nodded. "Yeah."

He pursed his lips and started caressing my face with his thumb. "Don't worry about it." He whispered. "Nothing here is going to hurt you."

I could feel warmth penetrate my body, causing me to flush.

"You ready?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Let's go,"

We entered the Chamber, and I took a sharp intake of breath. It was everything that Ron and Harry described it to be. The entire dungeon was filled with giant snakes and an enormous statue of a bearded man, who I recognized as Salazar Slytherin. (Who I read about in _Hogwarts: A History_)

I continued looked at the hallowed halls as Ron stepped forward as bare skeleton of a basilisk lay in front of us. I line of residue still lined around it.

When Ron reached the skeleton, he immediately pulled one out, careful not to touch the tip.

"Alright," He said, pulling out Helga Hufflepuff's Cup from his pocket. He then turned to me and handed the fang to me. "Your turn."

My eyes grew wide. "Ron," I started, "I can't."

"Yes you can," he said.

I cautiously took the basilisk fang into my hands and held it for a moment, the surface felt smooth, and sort of blunt due to the lack of use for the past six years, but I knew, that I if moved my hand any further down, I would most probably be killed.

Ron set the cup down on the floor.

I looked down at the small cup lying on the floor. A beautiful, timeless, Hogwarts artifact was going to be destroyed. By _my _hands!

"It's the only way Hermione," Ron said.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, kneeled down on the floor, opened my eyes and stabbed the cup with the basilisk fang.

It was at that moment, the cup began to glow a faint gold, fighting for its survival but I continued to push the basilisk fang into.

I gritted my teeth and tightened my grip on the basilisk fang.

"C'mon Hermione!" Ron's voice encouraged, "Just a little more…"

And, after several minutes of struggling, the cup was nothing but a memory.

My heart continued to pound. I looked up at Ron who had a smirk printed on his face.

Our eyes met for a moment and I started to laugh.

"That felt…" I started.

"Brilliant." We said together.

I smiled up at him for a moment, and his ears turned a deep scarlet. And he turned back at the basilisk skeleton.

He continued to pull out several fangs, paused for a moment, turned back at me, still kneeling on the ground.

"I could use some help." He said.

I rolled my eyes as rushed up to him, taking some basilisk fangs into my arms.

"This should be enough don't you think?" he said after handing me the fifth basilisk fang.

I nodded. "We better get back to Harry."

We ran out of the Chamber of Secrets and entered into the main castle. The war continued on and I could no longer look at what has happening around me. Too much blood was shed, too many lives taken.

We ran into Harry standing in the middle of all the mess, and he started interrogating us.

It took several minutes for the events to kick into Harry's mind then, we all ran together to the Room of Requirement where the diadem was hidden.

But the moment we entered the Room of Requirement, three stood inside.

Tonks, Ginny, and Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother.

It took no time at all for them to leave the Room of Requirement leaving us all alone.

"Hang on a moment!" Ron suddenly said. "We've forgotten someone!"

I furrowed my brow, "Who?"

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

I gulped; I didn't like where this was going.

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No," Ron said immediately, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies do we? We can't order them to die for us—"

It was at that moment, that I could no longer take it. I honestly don't know what happened that moment, it's quite unexplainable, a rush of… of…

I don't quite know what it was…

Love?

Affection?

Desperation of the situation?

Care for the house elves?

Whatever it was, if I didn't kiss him any sooner, I knew I was going to regret it.

I dropped the basilisk fangs on the floor and rushed to Ron's side, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down into a long, passionate kiss.

At first, I was scared, he wasn't responding, but then suddenly, I heard a rattle of objects falling on the floor, then I felt his arms snake around my waist, and a smile growing into his face.

Our lips moved together, passionately, lovingly, desperately. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss.

My body started to heat up, every corner of hit filled with this feeling that I had never felt when snogging Viktor.

My legs began to weaken at his kiss, my throat burning with pleasure, my heart beating unexplainably rapid, and my body felt alive, for the first time in over a year. I felt was if, Ron and I could actually make it through this. That we _all _couldmake it through this.

It was electric really, like how they described it in those old muggle movies.

It was amazing.

It felt as if the whole world was right.

It was indescribably magical.

"Is this the moment?" I heard Harry faintly, but I ignored him, as Ron continued to kiss me with such enthusiasm.

Nothing happened; we just stayed in each other's arms. Not even bothering for air. All of the repressed feelings for the last 7 years were finally released and I wasn't going to end it, just yet.

"OI! There's a war going on here!" Harry shouted.

Ron's lips left mine, leaving me breathless and flushed. We looked at Harry my arms still wrapped around Ron's neck.

"I know, mate," he said, "so it's now or never, isn't it."

I felt heat radiate my skin as he said it.

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry exclaimed, "D'you think you could just—just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"

I bit my lip. He had a point.

"Yeah—right—sorry—" said Ron as he released me from his grasp. His years turned a dark shade of crimson, and he looked at me a moment with his ridiculously goofy grin of his. I shyly smiled back, then we both went down to the floor and picked up the fangs that fell on the floor.

And as I was grabbing the fangs, a smile was etched on my face.

_Finally!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello everyone! One more chapter and the story is done! \:D/ I'm so happy! And I'm actually considering putting it up in less than 24 hours from now, but it all depends on the feedback I get for this chapter. If you guys really want to know what I have in store next please leave a review. :) And I can get the chapter ready in no time.

So, I think the lyrics practically tell what's happening in this chapter. Hermione finally confesses to Ron what she feels for him, and Ron doesn't contradict her feelings. :) I had a hard time writing the part of the kiss because I don't know how it feels. :)) So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading. :D

~rascal


	6. Chapter Six

**Ron's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX<strong>

_**I don't need anything else but you're love**_

_**Nothing but you means a thing to me**_

_**I'm incomplete**_

_**When you're not there**_

_**Holding me**_

_**Touching me**_

_**I swear**_

_**All of the rest could just disappear**_

_**And I wouldn't even care**_

_**As long as you're there**_

_Ten years later… _

The fire burned silently in our little hearth. I leaned back into the soft velvet of our scarlet couch and sighed.

I slowly turned my head, and looked at my wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley, preparing our dinner. It was the first time she would be preparing dinner in months, and she was quite enjoying it. She was never truly fond of cooking, but after having me as a chef for two months, she had missed cooking.

Our boy, Hugo Weasley was just born two months ago, and Hermione spent most of her time tending to him.

So I had to cook.

Poor Rosie, I don't think she's ever going to be able to eat porridge ever again.

Rose was at the Potter's tonight, and Hugo, was sound asleep in the nursery.

It would just be me and her tonight.

I watched intently as Hermione slowly chopped the onions, humming a little tune at the same time.

I smiled to myself and looked back at the fire.

I received a letter yesterday, from the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. There was going to be a celebration next week.

It's the ten year anniversary of the Second Wizarding War, and Harry, Hermione, and I were to head the celebrations.

They had asked us to make our own little speeches, and share our experiences during the war.

Hermione had already started hers, and Harry would just make one up on the spot, he was good at that. But me, I needed time to think.

In all honesty, I didn't like thinking of the war much. So many lives lost, so many people injured. It wasn't a memory that I enjoyed rewinding over and over again.

But there are three things that always stay in my mind when I think of that war:

1) When Fred died.

2) When we kissed.

3) When Hermione destroyed the Horcrux.

I don't really understand why, but at that very moment, when she destroyed the Horcrux. I was confused. The horcrux was different; it didn't fill the entire room with smoke and show Hermione her greatest fears like the locket did to me. In fact, it didn't do anything. It just sort of disappeared.

And I was actually quite disappointed; I wanted to see what Hermione feared.

And if any of her fears involved me.

When we got the letter, I asked Harry why the locket was so cruel to me. And he just answered this:

"_Did it ever occur to you that, that maybe the thing she most feared, didn't need to be feared anymore?"_

I didn't understand his answer. Not until now. I turned to look at Hermione once again, now drawing out her wand and fixing the table. The ceramic plates, the utensils; they started floating through the air and arranging themselves on the table.

A smile grew on my face once again.

I still couldn't believe she was mine.

I turned back to the fire, and closed my eyes.

My mind went back to the woods, when the locket opened and my greatest fears came out of the locket.

I winced.

What were my fears?

That my family _and _Hermione preferred Harry over me.

I feared losing the ones I loved.

Could Hermione have feared the same thing?

Then why was there no smoke of images that came out of the cup? Why was it just a clean destruction?

I continued to interrogate Harry that day I asked him about Hermione's Horcrux. And finally he gave in:

"_Ron, you were there." _

I was there. So what?

…

…

…

I bit my lip and started chewing on it.

I _was _there…

Could it be possible that Hermione's greatest fear was… losing me?

My eyes widened at the fact that the chances of that answer being correct, was actually quite big.

It took a while you know, after the war.

Almost a month before we actually started dating.

So I couldn't tell if she truly did love me, until that day when I went to her, and asked her if she would go to Hogsmeade with me, and she replied with a kiss, right on the lips.

That was the only time I knew that she loved me.

During the war, I had no idea.

The kiss?

I gesture of appreciation for setting the elves free I presumed. It's not easy perceiving one's emotions while you're fighting for your life.

So I didn't think that her fear would actually be that:

Losing me.

My cheeks, and ears started radiating heat, and I was pretty sure that I was as scarlet as the couch.

I stood up from the couch, walked into my office, where I grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink and started writing.

_Fear. _

_Scary thing isn't it? This was practically the theme of the entire Second Wizarding War. Fear that loved ones would be lost, fear that that was the end, and fear that Lord Voldemort would prevail. _

_Ten years ago today, that was exactly how I felt._

_Harry, Hermione and I, we didn't have a plan. In fact, we didn't even know how we were going to get to Hogwarts without even getting caught. _

_And even when we got into the castle, we didn't know how we were going to destroy the rest of the Horcruxes! Merlin, we didn't know where the bloody Horcruxes were! But we did know one thing. We had to find them, and fast. _

_Do you know how people say; in times of adversity, others fail while others prevail? _

_Well, if I was alone, I would have failed. _

_But luckily for me, I was with the two most stubborn wizards in the entire world. _

_They helped me push on, and without them, I wouldn't be here today. _

_I wouldn't be standing in front of you, and telling you this little story. _

_Ten years ago today, I lost a brother. _

_But ten years ago today, I gained courage. I gained bravery. _

_I learned that when you're at war, there's no time to be scared. There's no time to regret. There's no such thing as 'perfect timing.' _

_There's only one thing; a chance. _

_A chance to survive, a chance to fight for what you believe in._

_And despite myself, I took that chance. _

_Now, ten years later. The world is rid of Death Eaters. _

_Now, ten years later, I have gained an amazing, beautiful family. _

_Now, ten years later, I have no regrets._

I put the quill down and stared down at my small piece of parchment.

This had to be the longest thing I had ever written without Hermione helping me.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

The door creaked open to reveal Hermione standing in front of me.

"Ron," she said, "Dinner's ready."

I looked at her and just smiled.

She started laughing then walked towards me, "Are you alright?"

I stood up from my seat, wrapped my arms around her, kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"As long as you're here? I'm absolutely _brilliant._"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I cannot believe that I am FINALLY done with this story! \:D/ This had to be my favorite chapter to write just because Ron is so much like my dad it's scary. :| I'm not kidding! And I don't know he just seems like that time of person to say something as ridiculously corny like that! Don't you agree? I do hope you understand why I used this song. Because there was just so much I wanted to express and I'm not sure you really understood it. Please listen to it if you can, Charice has a vocal range like no other!

Anyway, I would like to say special thanks to **PaperSky95 **and **thePhonyOversized** for pushing me to finish this story and always helping me along the way. :D And thanks to all the readers that super stuck by this fic. I know it's not much, but I'm glad you took the time to read it. :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D

Well, I guess that's it from me. Exams are coming up, and I really need to pull my grades up. So, writing might be a little difficult to do. :)) Oh well, I'll see you guys around!

Oh, and I'm working on a new fanfic coming up soon, it's called **Four Things** it's Rose/ Scorpius and it will be out as soon as possible so please, check it out. :)

~rascal

P.S.- Reviews are forever and always appreciated. :)


End file.
